Romances Are Formed
by kimbleywimbley
Summary: Warning: Lemon! The story follows Haruhi after having relations with Kyoya. Mori, Tamaki, and Kyoya are now in a battle to win her heart. Who will she choose in this endeavor? (Kyoya x Haruhi) (Tamaki x Haruhi) (Mori x Haruhi)
1. That Night

**Warning: Lemon!**  
**AN: First time trying out writing a story with anything explicit. Would appreciate Reviews and advice if this is not good!**

* * *

Haruhi laid under Kyoya. He stared down at her body. "This is your fault for leaving yourself so defenseless." Haruhi thought for a moment, then spoke. "You wouldn't do that Kyoya-" Haruhi wasn't allowed to finish her sentence. Kyoya pushed down and kissed her gently. Haruhi fell into the kiss and Kyoya pulled away. "Oh yes, I would Haruhi." Haruhi was taken aback by his response. Kyoya didn't let her answer, he kissed her again. Haruhi felt him pull away. "Take me, Kyoya." Kyoya didn't need to be told twice. He pulled Haruhi up onto her knees and ripped her dress off her body. Haruhi looked away, blushing. She felt insecure, but Kyoya loved how her body was. He kissed her lips and down her neck. He undid the back of her bra and Haruhi's blush deepened. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. He let his hands linger on her sides before he explored her chest.  
Haruhi held her breathe as his hand roamed around her body. He slipped his hand into her pants and he slid his finger into her. She let out a moan, and Kyoya set to work pulling her panties off. Once they were off, he poked one finger in. He slipped into her entrance rather well, but it was tight. He smiled to himself and stuck a second finger in. She moaned a bit louder, and he stuck a third in. She could barely contain herself. She had never felt this pleasure, and he was about to laugh because she was already getting wet. He started to undo his pants but Haruhi put her hands on his. "I'm not sure about this Kyoya. What about-" He cut her off with a look. "Tamaki? What about the fool? He can't even say he likes you, but I can say I love you."  
Haruhi smiled at him and kissed him. She pulled her hands away and let him undo his pants. He pulled off his pants and boxers and laid on her. "Ready?" He asked. Haruhi nodded and gasped as he pushed into her. He pulled her up and sat with her on his lap. She was a bit too tight for him, so he told her to relax. As she relaxed, it got easier to move within her. He bounced her up and down on him for a while, and she told him faster. So he had her sit doggy style and shoved himself back in her. He held his breathe and listened to her moaning as he pounded into her. Soon, Haruhi's breath became ragged. "Kyoya... I think I am gonna-" She stopped speaking as she exploded. For a moment, she thought she was seeing stars and Kyoya was surprised by how big of a load she had. Kyoya responded by exploding within her, too. She gasped for breathe, and when she caught it, he pulled out of her.  
Kyoya plopped down next to her as she laid down and the held hands for a while. He just stared into her eyes and she said she felt tired. Kyoya pulled the sheet off the ground and handed it to her as she wrapped herself up. He pulled on his boxers and pants, and watched her sit up in his bed. She kept the sheet on her, and she started to speak. But, the door started to open. "Kyoya, do you have any lotion. This sun burn really-" Tamaki opened the door and stared at what was before him. He saw Haruhi's underwear and dress on the floor, her bra next to her on the bed. She was wrapped up and Tamaki became furious. "You bastard!" He pounced on Kyoya and started punching him really hard in the face. Kyoya tried to fight back, but he was caught off guard. Haruhi screamed for Tamaki to stop this instance, but he didn't listen.  
Tamaki saw blood coming out of Kyoya's nose, but he paid no mind to it. Kyoya flipped him over and started to fight back. They were ripped apart by servants who burst into the room. Haruhi grabbed her dress and underwear than ran off. Tamaki was dragged out of the room. He looked back as the servant slammed the doors and then looked down the hall. Haruhi was still wrapped in the sheet, but sitting in the hallway crying. He saw Mori exit his room and look down at Haruhi. "Haruhi?" Tamaki hid behind a hallway pillar as he watched Mori crouch in front of Haruhi. "Haruhi?" Mori said, again. She looked up and started to blush because she was basically naked in front of him.  
"Oh, Mori-Sempai..." Mori helped her stand and looked down. "Come on in. I think you need to get out off the hall before the twins come." Mori led her to her room, and Tamaki was dumbfounded if he should go after her. He guessed he should leave Haruhi alone, and he trusted Mori for the most part not to mess with Haruhi. So, he walked down the hall to the twins room to find the lotion he was looking for. Back at Mori's room, Haruhi was on his bed and he had given her one of his shirts. She put it on and it was a bit big on her, but it worked for the night. She thanked Mori, and he told her she should sleep here for the night. Haruhi, thankfully, accepted and laid down for the night. Mori watched over her, feeling content that he had Haruhi to himself for the night now. 

* * *

**Was that good? Got some romance, some action, and then a sort of twist in the end. If you want what happens the next morning, hit me up with reviews, follows, and favorites! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Storm

**Quick Thing: No Lemon in this Chapter.**

* * *

Haruhi woke up in Mori's bed. She was startled by him right next to her. They were back to back, but he was still in the bed with her. She sat up and slowly remembered last night. _Oh my lord, did I really do that? _Haruhi stood up and looked down at the shirt she wore. She liked it, but it was Mori's so she would return it. She looked out the window and it seemed to be dark out. She might have woken up in the middle of the night, but she wasn't sure because Mori had no clocks in his room. Haruhi picked up her clothes from the side of the bed and went down to her room. She looked at the clock and was surprised it was still 3AM. She sighed and laid back down but didn't go to sleep. She heard the storm outside and shrieked.

~Mori~

Mori woke to Haruhi leaving. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He knew she was fine, but he still worried. She seemed to like his shirt by how fast she could be persuaded into it, but it could just be because she was could. Either way, those thoughts were stuck in him. There was no way for Mori to get to sleep now because of it, so he went and took a shower. He didn't hear the shriek because of the water running.

~Kyoya~

Kyoya wasn't managing to well. He had a servant hovering over him now, and he had a broken nose. He heard a door at the end of the hall open and close. He didn't bother to run out immediately to see who it was, but he still got up. He peeked out and saw Haruhi in Mori's shirt slowly closing his door. He didn't like this, because he figured she might have slept with Mori. He closed his door after going back in his room and flopped down on the bed. He wouldn't get sleep tonight because of these thoughts of her sleeping with someone besides him. He plugged in his music and couldn't hear Haruhi's shriek because of how loud his music was.

~Tamaki~

Tamaki heard a door open. He hadn't gone to sleep and he was worried about Haruhi all night. He listened to the thunder and admired it. He paced his room all night, and things like that. When he heard a screech, he went into the hallway. He walked down the hall and another shrieked erupted from Haruhi's room when thunder happened again. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He opened the door and looked in this time. "Haruhi?" He saw her crouched under a table covering her ears. Tamaki fell to her side after closing the door behind himself. "Haruhi, its okay. I am here." She pulled her out from under the table and Haruhi shivered. "Tamaki-Sempai?" She looked up at him but when thunder sounded again she melted into him. He held her close and lifted her up. He sat her on the bed then ran down the hall to his room. He came back moments later with his headphones and phone. He turned on some music and put the headphones on her. She started to relax and when Tamaki was about to leave, she grabbed his shirt. "Don't leave me, Tamaki-Sempai." Tamaki climbed in next to her. "I won't ever leave you." He held her tightly and pulled the covers over them. They fell asleep in each-others arms that night.

* * *

**Awe! That was so touching. It was kind of like the Hikaru and Haruhi moment except fixed up for her room. Do you like that or should there have been smut? All you lemon fans would say it needed some smut. But, I liked it. Review, Favorite, and Follow. Thanks for Reading! **


	3. The Morning After

**Sorry that it took so long to post this chapter (yes, two days isn't much, but still).  
Okay, so here is the third chapter! No smut, sorry but that will wait.**

* * *

Haruhi woke up with a dazed expression. Tamaki held her in his arms, and Haruhi didn't want to wake him up. She curled up against his chest, but Tamaki woke up even with that slight movement. "Morning." Tamaki pulled his arms away and stretched. Haruhi sat up, yawned, and smiled. "How are you?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi looked up at him. "A bit sore, to be honest." Tamaki let out a small laugh and stood up. "Well, you should get ready. We still have to entertain the guests, today." Tamaki pulled his face into a smile and left the room. Haruhi didn't know what to do then, because he knew why she was sore. She sighed and got dressed.

* * *

The girls and the twins were oblivious to most of the stuff going on. Even Mitskuni wasn't told about the events of last night. The events were kept to Haruhi, Takashi, Tamaki, and Kyoya. Kyoya showed up with a bandage on his nose. All the girls, excluding Haruhi, gasped at the sight. "What happened, Kyoya-Sempai?" The girls asked. They made a herd around him until dismissed to their seat. "I am fine. Just got into a bit of a rough patch with someone last night." The girls pressed for details, but Kyoya told them no more. Tamaki acknowledged Kyoya with a rough nod but nothing more. Takashi looked up, barely, and then continued watching Mitskuni play with his food. Haruhi kept glancing at Kyoya, who ignored her presence. Haruhi finished her breakfast and stood. Everyone looked up at that moment. "I need to go. I forgot to pick up groceries for my dad." Haruhi exited the room and Kyoya swiftly followed. Tamaki was going to follow them, but a girl clung to his arm and asked for a story. Everyone pretended like the two never left, and continued eating. Haruhi walked all the way to the grocery store with Kyoya on her heels. They made no conversation until they exited the store. "I am sorry for last night." Kyoya said. Haruhi looked at him and was relieved that he finally spoke. "There's nothing to apologize for, I liked it." Kyoya got one of his smug smiles and decided to tease her. "Oh you _did,_ did you?" Haruhi looked away, blushing. "Oh shush."

* * *

Haruhi lead the way back to her apartment as Kyoya chastised her for saying she liked it. When they walked in, Haruhi was tackled by her father. "Oh, my little baby is home! None of those nasty cretins hurt you, right?" Haruhi sighed. "Dad. You remember Kyoya." Haruhi stood back up as her father got off of her. "Oh yes, the gentleman of the Club. Nice to see you again, Kyoya. Now, did any of the boys mess with you, Haruhi?" Kyoya tried to smother a laugh. Ranka raised an eyebrow at him and began to grow suspicious until Haruhi elbowed Kyoya. "No, nothing eventful happened." Again, he tried to smother a laugh. Ranka pulled Haruhi towards him. "Your friend here isn't helping your case." Haruhi glared back at Kyoya, and he held his hands up in submission. "Fine, some things _did_ happen, but I rather not talk to you about them." Haruhi knew her father was going to press, so she pulled away and put the groceries up. She stomped off to her room and stayed in there. Ranka turned on Kyoya, then. "What happened?" Kyoya's eyes opened in alarm. "Kyoya Ootori, you better tell me this minute!" Kyoya was surprised he remembered his last name. But, Kyoya surrendered as Ranka tried to back him against the wall. "Okay, so Haruhi.. Kinda..." Ranka raised his eyebrow again. "Kinda..?" Kyoya looked away and slipped away from Ranka's arm range. "Well, she may have been thrown from a cliff... But Tamaki saved her!" Kyoya had to add the part so Ranka wouldn't get to angry. Before Ranka could interject, Kyoya finished. "And her and I may have-" Ranka pounced. He guessed what Kyoya was going to say. "Oh, I am so happy for you! Now, you better ask my permission before you ask her out." _Wait, what?_ Kyoya was truly surprised by Ranka's reaction. "Uhm, I was going to say me and her had sex." This threw Ranka way off. Kyoya rolled away before Ranka could hit him. "When I get my hands on you, boy!" Kyoya ran outside, Ranka chasing after, and Haruhi dove out of her room and saw the two running up the street before she could do anything. So, she called Takashi to get help to stop her father before he killed Kyoya.

* * *

**Okay! So, Ranka now knoooows. What shall be the outcome? Review, Favorite, Follow! Thanks for reading.  
****_~Kimmy_**


	4. Author's Note

p style="text-align: center;"strongHey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while, I have been under-going some chances to leave the house to bond with my sister whom I fight with normally. So, it was a good change. I plan on posting a chapter by the end of the month, maybe even a couple. Sorry that it is taking so long, as shown by how I normally posted 3 chapters a day before on some fan-fictions I have. As you will notice, this is on all of the fan-fictions that are being continued from me. Thanks for being so patient! Remember (if you haven't) to Follow, Favorite, and Review!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong~Kimmy/strong/p 


End file.
